1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an adhesive strip including an array of apertures. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an adhesive strip including an array of apertures that provides additional retention of interlocking bricks.
2. Introduction
Presently, children and hobbyists build structures using interlocking bricks. For example, both children and adults construct objects, such as vehicles, buildings, working robots, among other things, with interlocking plastic bricks, such as Lego® bricks. While the interlocking bricks provide for easy disassembly, under some circumstances there is a desire to preserve the constructed object. Unfortunately, the interlocking features of the brick are insufficient to preserve a frequently, roughly, and/or carelessly handled structure and are even insufficient to preserve a normally handled fragile structure and the creation easily falls apart, creating frustration.
Liquid dispensed glue can be used to supplement the interlocking features and adhere the bricks together. However, the glue is messy, unintentionally adheres to surrounding objects including fingers, and makes an interlocking brick-based structure difficult to disassemble, sometimes requiring the use of chemicals.
Thus, there is a need for an adhesive strip including an array of apertures that can provide a more secure bond between interlocking bricks while still providing for disassembly, if desired.